Naruto Drabbles
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: tumblr drabbles for our favorite Naruto couples!
1. Naruhina: 18

Naruhina # 18: This is without a doubt the stupidest thing you've ever had. Of course I'm in!

This is really silly, hope you like it!

* * *

Naruto stared at his fiancee in shock. He could not believe he just heard what he heard come out of her mouth. He gaped at her as they stood next to the ramen shop, hiding from their friends.

"That is.. so stupid.." Hinata's face fell as he spoke, he put his gloved hands on her cheeks and forced her to smile, "I love it."

Hinata giggled, pulling his hands off her face, "So?"

"I'm in. Let's do it!"

Naruto took her hand in his and ran out of the ramen shop, they passed several people giving them odd looks but didn't care. Naruto didn't even notice as they passed his teammates who were out shopping.

"Was that Naruto?" Sakura asked, holding the bags in one arm and Sasuke's hand in the other.

"Hn," the heir to the Uchiha clan glanced behind him as they watched Naruto and Hinata race through the village.

"Naruto, slow down" Hinata whispered, out of breath, as they slowed to a stop.

"There they are!"Naruto picked Hinata up Princess style and jumped to the top of a building.

"Oh!" the movement shocked Hinata, but she smiled anyway.

"Are you ready?" Naruto handed her a bag.

"Yes," she had never done anything like this before and was extremely nervous.

Below them, Ino and Sai were sitting on a bench, having a pleasant conversation about his recent work.

"Still don't understand what they see in each other," Naruto grunted, Hinata had slapped his arm, "It's just weird!"

"Shh!" Hinata knelt down so she could be closer to the roof.

"One.. two.." Naruto reached in the bag and held his hand over the unsuspecting couple, "..three!"

"Well I think it's beautiful, really," Ino stared at the painting of the Nine-Tailed-Fox that Sai had drawn to put in the Hokage tower once Naruto took over.

"Dickless will like it. But Kakashi-sensei asked me to.." he stopped as he felt something fall on his head.

"What is this?" Ino saw it too, and now it was falling all around them. It was sticky, and wet, and covered in sauce.

"Ramen.. noodles?" Sai tucked his paper under him so it wouldn't get ruined.

"What the..?" Ino looked up and saw the couple," NARUTO!"

"Gahh! We're caught!" Naruto laughed as Ino started to yell at him. Hinata's face was flushed, but alight with joy too.

"GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Never!" Naruto laughed as Ino yelled more, "Let's go!"

He grabbed Hinata's hand and jumped from building to building. Hinata was giggling. It may have been ridiculous, but the number one, knucklehead ninja was by her side. She would do stuff like this forever if it meant staying with him.


	2. Sasusaku: 27

Sasusaku #27: I'm Pregnant.

The canon hurts me so I made this an AU.

* * *

Sakura stared at the stick in her hand. She was not ready to do this. No. She couldn't be. She eyed the 5 other tests on the counter that all told her the same thing.

She was pregnant.

She paced the room, thinking a mile a minute.

Her and Sasuke had known each other since they were kids, together since they were teens, and married for 3 years now. But were they ready for kids? Sure, they had talked about it before but she wasn't sure if he was ready. Heck, she didn't know if she was ready!

"Sakura?" the bathroom door opened, her husband peeking inside, "You OK?"

She scrambled to the sink to throw away all the tests before he saw, "I'm fine, darling."

He raised an eyebrow at her then looked at his feet, one lone test laid there. He picked it up and stared at it.

 _"Shitt!"_

"You're pregnant?" his voice was light, but she was looking at his chest, to nervous to look at his face.

"..no?"

He put the test on the counter and brought her face up to look at him, "Sakura."

"Yes, I just found out a few days ago," she pointed to the trash can that was overflowing with used pregnancy tests, "as you can see."

"And, you haven't told me," he boxed her in his arms, her back to the counter.

"No.."

"Why?"

Looking at his face with all the confidence she had, she blurted out, "Because I wasn't sure if we were ready! I mean.. we've been together so long and everything works for us and I don't want a child to ruin that but at the same time I want to be a mom and get to dress him and her up and hold them and read bed time stories and I know you want kids too but I didn't know how you would react and-"

Sasuke had found out early on in their relationship that the only way to stop one of her long rants would be his own mouth.

"I'm happy," he smiled so softly at her that every worry Sakura had vanished. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.


End file.
